


alcoholic kind of mood

by lennonbum



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: curt is a bossy bottom, jerry's gonna kill these losers for fucking in the studio, this was supposed to be meaningless porn but it turned into sad foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennonbum/pseuds/lennonbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curt almost throws another fit in the studio. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alcoholic kind of mood

**Author's Note:**

> me: listens to arctic monkeys & placebo too much in one night  
> me: writes this garbage  
> me: goes to the nearest church

“Your writing style is very—“ Brian began, nibbling at his lower lip, crystalline eyes scanning the paper in his hand. “— _messy_ , Curt, it’s messy. But, I mean that in the best way.” 

The younger of the two grimaced, quietly smoking a cigarette. “It’s supposed to be that way.” he insisted, defensive. “I realize that, I never said it was bad. Just a little, well, all over the place.” Curt was becoming increasingly irritated, and it was beginning to show. Who was Brian to criticize his songs? 

“I’m only trying to help. What can I do?”

Curt slumped back into his chair, a defeated noise escaping his throat. “You’re makin’ me feel bad.” Brian’s eyes widened momentarily, and he immediately moved closer to Curt. “What? What’ve I done to make you feel that way?” Curt shrugged and lit up another cigarette— sure, he wanted it, but it was just something to do to avert his eyes from Brian’s. “I know my writing’s messy, I like it that way. You, of all people, should get that, right? I wanna be far out.”

Brian nodded, a gentle hand on Curt’s shoulder. He pressed a tiny kiss to Curt’s cheek, who leaned his head on Brian’s shoulder. “Tired?” Curt nodded, putting out his cigarette. “Why don’t you nap? I’ll be here when you wake up, and then we can keep working on the record.” 

“I don’t wanna work on it anymore,” Curt sighed, glancing up at Brian. “—not today.” 

Curt was beautiful in a bedraggled sort of way, with a certain, unidentifiable charm that made Brian want to devour him whole. This craving was only exacerbated when Curt looked up at him with his turquoise eyes and his alluring lips, and so Brian kissed him, and was almost startled when Curt moaned softly into his mouth. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to do that again,” he cooed with a faint smirk. “—since we fucked last, you’ve been pretty tame. But, the truth is, Brian, I really wish you’d take me again.” Brian felt Curt’s hand creeping across the arm of his chair, across his thigh, and gasped when Curt fondled him through his trousers. “I’m sorry, love, I’ve been distracted—“ he paused as Curt unzipped him and knelt before him. “—Curt.” Brian tilted his head back as he grabbed and yanked until his dick was mere inches from Curt’s mouth. “Listen to me.” Curt whispered, stroking Brian’s cock, feeling him grow harder beneath his fingers. “I want your full attention. I want you to watch me suck you off.”

“Of course,” Brian nodded, his chest already heaving. 

“I don’t want you thinking about anything but me tonight, okay?” Curt graced his tongue just below Brian’s head, making him whimper, his fingers tangling in Curt’s hair. “Please, Curt, please, just do it.” The American sneered to himself, feeling confident and somewhat amused. Curt lowered his mouth onto Brian’s throbbing heat, and the low whine that he was given as a result made his heart leap in his chest. 

Brian couldn’t seem to keep himself still, shamelessly fucking into Curt’s mouth, making the blond gag and moan in protest. “I’m going to,” Brian gasped, tugging on a handful of Curt’s hair. Curt glanced up, his eyes glistening, and released Brian’s swollen cock with a wet, impure noise. “Curt— love, why’d you stop?” Curt shook his head and pushed himself up. “Hush. I’m gonna tell you when ’n where you can come.” Brian swallowed hard, his bare thighs trembling. Curt stepped away to undress, much to Brian’s chagrin, who insisted upon undressing the blond himself. 

“Be quiet,” Curt scolded, pulling his t-shirt over his head and tossing it at Brian, who eagerly took this as a cue to remove his own shirt, unbuttoning it immediately, desperately. “Curt, _hurry_.” 

Curt rolled his eyes and unzipped his leather pants, his eyes meeting Brian’s as he stripped. “Darling, you’re beautiful, and I swear I could gaze upon you all day, but I’m _begging_ you.” Brian pleaded, stroking himself. “Stop it,” Curt hissed, knocking Brian’s hand away, straddling him. “You wanna fuck me, Brian?” Brian nodded rapidly, hands firm on Curt’s waist, his eyes falling shut as Curt lowered himself onto his cock, agonizingly slow and painful in all the best ways. 

“Do you love me?” Curt panted, adjusting to the sensation of Brian filling him. “Of course, dear,” Brian insisted, leaning forward ever so slightly, his lips parted and full. Curt kissed him hard, biting at his tongue and lips, the vibration of Brian’s whines against his mouth making him snicker to himself.

“Move.” demanded Curt, and Brian did so instantaneously, bucking his hips forward, making Curt groan, his frame quivering in Brian’s arms. “Fuck me hard, Brian, I wanna hurt tomorrow. I wanna feel like I’m yours.” Brian tightened his hold on Curt, already feeling the heat in his groin build up, as if he would come at any given moment. “You _are_ mine, Curt, my love, you’re mine.” 

Curt rode Brian’s cock as if it were to be the last thing he’d do alive, gasping and squealing each time Brian stimulated the nerves deep inside of him. “Holy shit,” Curt choked, the rhythm of his hips becoming jumpy and uneven. “Are you coming, love?” Brian crooned, eyes locked on Curt’s. “Close,” Curt murmured. “—don’t come until I do.” 

Brian moaned, nearly losing control as he felt Curt’s muscles tighten and then slack around his cock, and then Curt was coming across Brian’s chest. “You come.” he urged, his entire body shivering. Brian wasted no time; he came inside Curt with a deafening groan, thrusting out the last few moments of his climax. 

“Curt,” he breathed, pushing a long, damp strand of blond out of his lover’s eyes. “I love you, darling, and I’ll talk to Jerry, love. I’ll sort everything out.” 

Curt pulled away. “Sort _what_ out?”

Brian suddenly froze, recalling he’d not informed Curt of Jerry’s idea— that he couldn’t risk extending Curt’s contract any longer, blah blah blah. “Nothing, Curt, really, it’s nothing.” Curt narrowed his eyes, and Brian swore his heart stopped in his chest for a moment. Curt shrugged, and snickered, standing to go clean himself up. “You scared me for a second. I was worried he, like, wanted to kick me off or something. I’ll be right back.” 

Brian frowned.


End file.
